herofandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Chockers
Leo Chockers is a wombat who is one of the three deuteragonists alongside his other two friends Andy Hopper and Carmen Mariposa from the PBS Kids Show Let's Go Luna! He is a culinary-loving wombat who hails from Australia. He is voiced originally by Aidan Wojtak-Hissong and later by Shayle Simons and Danny McBride in The Go West Young Train YTP Collab who also voiced the Boss Wolf from Kung Fu Panda 2, Bomb from The Angry Birds Movie and its sequel and Honey Mustard from Sausage Party. Appearance Leo is a blue wombat with buck teeth. He wears an orange cap, purple shorts, and white shoes. He has three human toes on his feet. Personality Leo has a liking to food. His father is an accomplished chef who works with the traveling circus preparing meals for the members as well as his family. Leo tends to be the most nervous of his friends, as he often times has nervous breakdowns about the problems he encounters. He has a habit of pulling his ears whenever he is nervous, scared, or in disbelief whenever this happens. Biography Leo, his family, and his friends are part of a traveling circus known as "Circo Fabuloso", which travels around the world. As a result, He, alongside his friends Andy and Carmen are never living in one area at once, and become unfamiliar with there surroundings. Luckily, the three of them have Luna who travels with them all the time, and knows almost everything therein to know about the country they are located within at any given point. Many of the episodes pertaining to him often focus on the food about a particular nation's culture, in which Leo wants to learn more about the many foods a nation has to offer. While in London, he led his friends in finding all the foods the British capital had to offer, from the traditional dish of Fish and Chips, to more foreign delicacies (as London as a blend of many world cultures). After learning about (and trying) the different foods of the world, Leo will often go on to impress his friends and family, most notably his father Wolfgang. In "Pulling Strings", Le, alongside Luna, work together to get Andy and Carmen to become friends once more after a bitter argument causes both of them to refuse to talk to each other. The two accomplish this by performing a traditional Indian Kathputli play, which combines both art and music to create a story. Although the plan ends up going horribly wrong , it manages to get Andy and Carmen to reconcile. Gallery Andy Carmen Leo.png Untitled_406800.jpg screenshot 2018-06-03-00-42-35-1.png 9story-Lets-Go-Luna-001.jpg GOMCAM_20181226_0137240227.png Andy And Fries.jpg PBS-Sponsorship-Luna-go-01.png Trivia *Despite being Australian, Leo does not have an Australian accent. However, his father, Wolfgang Chockers, and his mother, Pippa Chockers, both have the accent. It is unknown how long he and his family have been with the circus, so it's possible he simply hadn't picked up the accent. *He is the only one of the main trio that has a known sibling (his baby sister, Mathilda Chockers). *He has a pet tortoise named Wrinkles. *As revealed in "Not Home on the Range", he is afraid of riding horses. However, he gets over his fear by the end of this episode. Navigation Andy Hopper Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Adventurers Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Undead Category:Revived Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Western Heroes